It's not even raining
by freakbeatphntom
Summary: Jacob/Angela - ONE SHOT


Hola de nuevo :)  
Este es un regalo para Gaby (.com) por navidad, lo sé.. recién lo publico xD  
Es un Jacob/Angela.. nunca había escrito de Jacob ni de Angela pero me gusta cómo quedó, no sé si a ustedes. Espero que sí :)  
Saludos!  
steph.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del siguiente fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**It's not even fucking raining**

-¡Mira! -dijo Jessica.

-¿Qué? –volteé hacia donde ella estaba señalando con el dedo.

-Quiero… -se quedó callada y suspiró-Necesito esos zapatos. Ahora vengo

-Pero ya se hace tarde… tengo que ir donde Ben para terminar un trabajo –Jessica ya estaba en la puerta de la tienda. Qué desesperante era a veces. No, mejor dicho, la mayoría de veces.

-Pues, ¡suerte! –gritó desde allá y desapareció. Estaba en Port Angeles. Sola. Y tenía que llegar rápido a casa pero genial, Jessica tenía las llaves del auto, bueno era su auto después de todo.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo así que decidí caminar, tal vez Bella estaba por ahí… o tal vez no. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto a Ben "Voy a llegar un poco tarde, Jess se volvió loca de nuevo. Nos vemos, te quiero". Lo guardé y caminé rápido. Vi que el cielo se tornó gris y ya sabía lo que me esperaba, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a este clima, lo malo es que no tenía un paraguas.

Apenas iba 16 minutos caminando y ya estaba empapada. En las pistas se formaron charcos y tenía que ser cuidadosa con los autos, no quería que me mojaran más de lo que estaba. Luego, escuché el sonido de una moto a toda velocidad. Giré para ver quién era el tipo que se creía la gran cosa y al pasar por mi lado hizo que toda el agua de la lluvia salpicara hacia mí.

"¡Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas, por qué!" me dije a mí misma. El tipo de la moto frenó y lo vi caminando hacia mí. Pude ver que era un chico alto de piel cobriza, cabello corto y musculoso. Parecía de unos 20 años o por ahí. Se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabeza para 'secar' su pelo, como esos comerciales de televisión donde sale la modelo moviendo el cuello lentamente para mostrar su cabellera. "Idiota, parece más bien un perro" pensé. Cuando se acercó me percaté de que era Jacob, el amigo de Bella. "Oh, genial. De lejos se veía mejor"

-Lo siento mucho, ¿te mojaste demasiado? –me dijo descaradamente.

-¡Y tú qué crees! –escurrí la chompa que llevaba puesta y él se rió.

-¿Tú vas a la escuela de Bella, verdad? –sonrió cuando dijo esto, yo lo miré extrañada.

-Uh, sí y ahora mismo me tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo, con permiso –lo empujé, en realidad, intenté empujarlo pero no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de donde estaba parado. Lo miré a los ojos y se rió –Eres un tonto –pasé por su lado y aceleré el paso.

-¿No quieres que te lleve para allá? –me preguntó. Qué molestoso era... –Si estás apurada, claro. Porque a mí ya se me hizo algo tarde.

-No es mi culpa que hayas mojado a alguien –lo miré de reojo y él se acercó –Y no, no necesito que me lleves.

-Bueno –caminó por mi costado con las manos en los bolsillos-. Luego no te quejes por si llegas tarde… o te mojas más –él tenía razón. Llegaría tarde y tal vez Ben se moleste conmigo, además ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para soportar otro motociclista moja-personas.

-Bien… tú ganas –le dije. Me miró y levantó las cejas –Tengo que ir a la escuela, así que déjame ahí.

-Como ordene, señora –sonreí forzosamente. Él se subió a la moto y yo me senté atrás de él –Sostente porque vamos a ir algo rápido…

-¿Sostenerme de dónde? –fruncí el ceño.

-De mi cintura…¿de dónde más? –se colocó el casco y me dio uno a mí.

-Me parece que te estás aprovechando de una chica inocente –dije mientras me colocaba el casco en la cabeza.

-Pues a mí no, ahora rodea mi cintura con tus brazos. Es por tu bien –"Yo diría que por el tuyo, tarado" pensé y puse mis manos en su cintura –Te advierto que vamos a ir algo rápido…

-Solo maneja… se me agota el tiempo –me quejé.

-Ya, pero antes vamos a otra parte…

-¡Dije que tengo que ir a la escuela! –dije pero Jacob ya había encendido la moto y parecía que íbamos a la velocidad de la luz. Yo solo cerré mis ojos.


End file.
